The Flower Party
The Flower Party is the second group whose story has been followed long-term. Their journey began in Marconi, when all three were called and asked by Thamor Mudbow to deliver a cart of supplies to a small town called Rurnaan. But Adventure was waiting for them on the trail... Members Current * Arabella Windrock, the Human Beastmaster Ranger. ** Curmudgeon, her Irish wolfhound animal companion. * Chrysanthemum van Messing, the Brass Dragonkin Eldritch Knight Fighter. * Wroagen, the Black Dragonkin Great Old One Warlock. Former * Gundyr, the Firbolg College of Whispers Bard. Roles Relationships Within the Group Arabella and Gundyr While Gundyr was traveling with the Flower Party, he and Arabella had a special relationship. Arabella instructed Gundyr on the matters of civilization, keeping his money for him and explaining social concepts as necessary; in turn, Gundyr taught Arabella about the tranquility of the natural world, how to meditate and find peace even in the darkest of times. Gundyr discovered that Arabella had magical potential, and was able to help her listen to nature and cultivate it within her. Arabella dealt with Gundyr's departure rather harshly, forcing herself to view it pragmatically. She does not believe he will come back to them. However, she still utilizes the mindfulness techniques she learned from him in times of duress. Gundyr and Chrysanthemum Gundyr and Chrysanthemum would often butt heads, especially in the matters of violence and tactical combat. Gundyr would often ask for a nonlethal approach, while Chrys was all too eager to let heads fly. Other than a mismatch of philosophies, Gundyr held Chrys at arm's length for another reason: apparently, dragons are a sign of evil and death in his culture. As a result, Gundyr seemed to view Chrys as something incapable of kindness and love. Despite this, Chrys tried his best in extending tokens of friendship to the firbolg whenever the opportunity arose, most notably lending him his treasured Van Messing crossbow. When Gundyr abandoned the party, Chrys became determined in contacting him to make sure that he was safe. Optimistically, he believes that Gundyr will return to them someday soon. Chrysanthemum and Arabella Arabella and Wroagen Wroagen and Chrysanthemum Allies In Rurnaan * Delseran Edermath, Elf Cleric of Jezamina. * Elmar Barthen, the shopkeeper of Barthen's Provisions in Rurnaan. * Raide Paci, Human member of FREEDOM. * Aeylith, High Elf Cleric of Morellon. * Droop, Goblin rescuee. * Kestrel Agrifina, Halfling agent of the School of Sibilance. * Sister Garaele, Elf Cleric of Astron. * Halia Thornton, the shopkeeper of Halia's Shop in Rurnaan. Outside of Rurnaan * Gnokvis, Bugbear brainwashee. * Kiz, Goblin second-in-command to Gnokvis. * The Sprout Party ** Davin, fledgling Rogue. ** Satya, amateur Bard. ** Aida, up-and-coming Fighter. * Aqua, Ignia, Solia, and Terra, four fae that reside in Rurnaan woods. * Nadrassca, an antisocial diviner that resides deep in Rurnaan woods. * Charon, a Dark Elf Cleric of Morellon. Enemies Alive * The Black Spider, a big bad seeking the location of Wave Echo Cave. ** The Redbrands, a criminal gang working for the Black Spider. (Now Defunct) * The Gnashers, a criminal gang of kidnappers. Deceased * Iarno Albrek, a former member of FREEDOM turned rogue (Presumed Deceased). Category:Factions